Pause
by Saphira112
Summary: “A momentary pause when the Fool’s words were interrupted and behind the curtain of silence, loneliness called for an audience...” Oneshot, White Owl/Cain


**Title:** Pause

**Author:** Saphira112

**Section:** Godchild/Count Cain

**Word Count:** 868

**Pairing:** One-sided White Owl/Cain

**Warnings:** Slightly OOC

**Summary:** "A momentary pause when the Fool's words were interrupted and behind the curtain of silence, loneliness called for an audience..."

**Note:** I went back and re-read book eight and then suddenly this popped into my head. I do love Riff/Cain, but I had to write this. The plot bunnies refused to leave me alone... That and I think I made it work. Hahaha, probably not. But at least it's poetic! Or so I'm told...

**Recommended listening:** _All'improvviso Amore_ by Josh Groban

Pause

One-Shot

_"I'm happy that you remember me, Cain..."_

It had been a simple greeting, guided by a smile; that once-seen placid smile that he filtered out when he was pleased with something. Something that didn't involve death of hundreds of people, though that was expected to happen that very night. No, the smile touching his lips now was somewhat gentle as he gazed through his tinted glasses to rest on the surprised Earl sitting at the piano's bench, one hand still over the instrument's keys. There was feeling of desire within the Fool to hear the piano continue playing, as it had not minutes before.

It had been such a sweet sound, too. Almost like the song of mourning; the soft gentle melody that would end chaos soon to come, express the grief many would experience, play out the terror residing in the human hearts. It delighted White Owl, yet there was a bittersweet edge to it in his chest. All the same, when the hands had suddenly came down upon the tones like a troubled clap of thunder, when Cain had expressed his alarm at suddenly remembering him – the genius violinist – White Owl could not stop the smile that spread to his lips. Cain had indeed remembered him.

It was somewhat ridiculous to think that Cain had forgotten him, but it had been evident when White Owl has descended into the room through the shadows, only the sound of the violin announcing his presence. It had been Cain who had called him forth; the music of the piano had urged the Fool to play his own instrument, to echo the melody of sorrow that dispelled the hidden malevolence behind it.

White Owl moved backwards gracefully away from Cain, his violin falling from his chin and twisting around, half-disappearing behind his back with each step he took, his hidden eyes never leaving the Earl's shocked face. He jumped back, balancing on a statue with his back to the stairs. He placed his violin on the neighboring marble stone head and shifted, seating himself on his statue with one leg dangling. He raised his hand, turning it in Cain's direction. The smile touched his lips again.

"Do you know the Biblical story about Samson the Strong?" he asked.

Cain said nothing; just gave him a look, showing he was paying attention and being on guard at the same time. Not that White Owl would harm him now, after just explaining his role as a bystander, the card with no number, but the Fool knew Cain enough to know he was always aware. It would've made him laugh had the situation been not as serious as it was. Yet Cain was playing in his hand. It was fun and yet at the same time... depraved.

White Owl flipped his hand palm up. "A beautiful woman approached Samson to find out the secret to his strength." White Owl flipped his hand palm down this time. "She cut his hair – the source of his strength – and sold it to his enemies."

The Fool leaned forward a little, the smile back on his face. Then he hopped down and walked until he was standing not two or three feet from Cain. He titled his head slightly to the left. "Tell me, Cain... what was the name of the woman who betrayed Samson?"

Realization crossed Cain's face and with it, he was lost for a moment as his words uttered out the answer: "Delilah."

White Owl leaned forward. "Very good, Cain."

There was a momentary pause, the pause when Owl leaned forward a little more and almost like a whisper, his lips touched the other pair before him. Breath stopped with time. The rhythms of the Fool's words were interrupted for the first time. Cain's thoughts – already jumbled with realization – stopped immediately, stunned with the sudden contact between them. White Owl could feel a touch of loneliness with the proximity between him and Cain, who was immobile before him. White Owl smiled against the Earl's lips. He remembered this from long ago, a memory just a note in his rhythm that made up the clockwork of his mind.

"Thank you for waiting," said a voice; Justice's servant.

Cain broke the kiss, eyes wide at White Owl before he instinctively whirled around, facing the woman.

"Madame Octavia is ready for you, sir," the servant finished

White Owl watched as Cain turned around to face Justice's puppet and the Fool decided that now would be his exit; his own curtain call for this act. He jumped up and vanished into the shadows before either of them saw him again. From the darkness, he watched Cain turn around to where he was, but not see him. The expression of surprise was gone, replaced by more recognition and... was that anger? No, it wasn't anger.

It was grief.

White Owl understood. His gentle smile masked itself in the dark. _'Cain, your loneliness will resolve itself in due time...'_

And later, when the collapse of the Tower of Babel would leave the Fool behind with only his violin and a few cards, he would continue to look out at the world with a secret hate behind his insane smile, looking back once on the ruins of old humanity and bidding the child of God adieu for the last time.


End file.
